To be alive with you again
by Tsukiria
Summary: Tis be a continuation of the anime...Rosette and Chrno are dead...or are they? Watch the chaos as two tomb raiders get wind of a valuable antique buried in a tomb and try to get hold of it, only to end up with more than thay expected!


To be alive with you again

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh.I don't own Chrno Crusade…

A/N: This story was supplied by my elder brother. It was meant for me to be draw it into a comic strip but I never got around to doing it…I'm working on it now but firstly, I want to show to mina-san in story form first. Tell me what you think of it!

Night fell and blanketed the sky with an inky background. Stars winked and shimmered in the firmament above. There was silence, except for the soft chirping of crickets and humming of moth wings, accompanied by the occasional rustling of overgrown flora. The deep croaking of bullfrogs rose and ebbed, like a baby's quiet sobbing. A rather old and worn out gravestone lay in the sea of flora, the words engraved on it several years ago fading away as time went by…

Then, two shadowy figures could be seen creeping stealthily, furtively, silently, across the horizon, the full moon emitting its gentle, silvery radiance behind them. Soon after, two similar shadows loomed over the weather-beaten tombstone.

One boy , one girl. They couldn't be older than fifteen years of age. Both had large pieces of cloth tied over their noses and mouths, wearing casual T-shirts and pants – tomb raiders.

And amateurs on the job at that.

"Of all graves," queried the ginger-haired boy, not bothering to whisper, blinking his auburn eyes. "Why this one?"

Replying, the other adolescent muttered, "Because it is rumored to have a really rare and valuable antique which can be sold for money aplenty…enough talk, let's dig."

With that said, they set to work. Nothing except the sound of spades hitting the earth could be heard. Then…the young female who had her short ebony hair framing her face cringed in surprise as she heard noises.

Noises of people waking up.

_And they came from the grave._

Her voice dropping down into a hushed whisper, she asked her partner in crime who clearly had not noticed that something was amiss, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" inquired the teen, raising his head and gazing at his accomplice next to him in curiosity.

Thinking that it had been her imagination, though not quite believing it, she shook her head.

"Never mind…"

The sounds of shovels striking the dirt filled the air once again as the tomb raiders resumed their work. This continued for sometime until…

"Rosette," came a voice from within the grave. "Would you please stop touching my torch?"

"Huh? What torch?" this time, the voice was more high-pitched - a female's voice.

"This …"

Followed by the exchange of words was a clicking sound of a switch as it was turned on.

This time, both heard it, and both stood gripped by fear. Both instantly halted their movements and froze in shock, their insides within the death grip of an icy-cold hand, unable to move a muscle. Then…

"Say Tenkina, are you listening to sound porn?" the ginger-haired boy blinked his wide innocent eyes at the girl beside him once more, thinking that that was the only possible explanation for the voices.

The lady's emerald eyes narrowed into a glare and she growled menacingly, " Do I look like I have anything in my ears?"

Going against his better judgment, her partner in crime replied cheekily, "Yeah, earwax!"

He seemed to wilt under the murderous glower of his partner and at once recognized it as a cue to keep silent. He picked up his shovel at once and continued digging, perhaps a little faster than necessary.

"Chrno…Is that a new accessory on your headband…?"

Glancing at each other, both of the tomb raiders paused for a moment before they each took a shuddering breath to calm themselves down before continuing.

Silence seemed to fill the air like thick mist as the lid of the coffin came into view. Gulping, Tenkina extended a trembling arm and grasped the handle, starting to doubt if the whole thing was a good idea. Just as she was about to jerk open the sarcophagus, a piecing scream which pitch shot right off the chart of the sound level which humans' ears can take filled the air. The lid flew off the casket as a blonde who looked no more than sixteen leapt out, her feet stamping about, her cerulean eyes focused on a certain object scurrying about on the ground, shrieking, "Kill it! Kill the cockroach, kill iiiit!!!"

Half deaf, half dead, Tenkina staggered up, the scene unfolding before her very eyes. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets when she saw a twelve-year-old emerge from the coffin, laughing awkwardly. He had long ears ending in tufts and fiery crimson eyes. She recognized him for what he was straight away – a demon.

The said demon clambered out of the coffin and quickly shooed the poor bug attacked by Rosette's rampage away and out of sight. As the blonde exorcist calmed down, her breathing steadying, she caught sight of the two gaping at her and her demon partner. Before she could say another word, however, the emerald-eyed girl blurted, "Who are you two?"

It wasn't Chrno nor Rosette who answered, but her friend, Sakuragi. Pointing his finger at the two who crawled out of the tomb dramatically, he exclaimed, "I know what the two of you are! You are living zombies!!"

The ebony haired girl's thinning patience snapped. Grabbing a hand full of the front of Sakuragi's clothing, she yelled in his face.

"If they're zombies, how can they be living!?"

Laughing uncertainly, Sakuragi struggled out of his partner's iron grip. He rearranged his facial features so that he looked as though he was deep in thought. Then-

"Terrorists! Inform the cops!"

WHAP

Conjuring a paper fan out of thin air, Tenkina mustered every ounce of strength she had to land an extremely painful blow with it right across Sakuragi's face.

"You…you!!"

Apparently, Tenkina had been so pissed by her ally's remark that she was left momentarily speechless. Ignoring his very annoyed companion, Sakuragi continued with his nonsense.

"The two of you are alien intruders from the planet Mars!"

The whole thing had gone too far. Giving a growl of frustration, Tenkina enclosed her hands around her friend's neck, choking him. This time, it was the demon and the nun's turn to stare, jaws agape in shock.

Luckily for Sakuragi, he had long been used to this sort of thing and had mastered the art of squirming his way out of Tenkina's death grip years ago. Shaking her head at the chaotic sight before her, Rosette pulled out a dog-eared and rather tattered piece of paper with a familiar red stamp on it.

Holding it out to the duo, puffing her chest out proudly, Rosette said pompously," We're exorcists from the Magdalan Order, Sister Rosette and her assistant, Chrno, at your service!"

Quirking a skeptical eyebrow, Tenkina extended a slender arm to receive the document. Her frown become more pronounced with every passing moment as her bottle-green orbs darted from left to right, taking in the fading words printed on the worn-out sheet. His toffee-brown eyes sparkling with interest, Sakuragi leaned forward, reading over his ally's shoulder. This was quite a surprise, really, considering the fact that Sakuragi wouldn't bother with texts, even if his life depended on it. When the imbecile of a teen came across a familiar phrase in the contract, he, as usual, couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"Magdalan Order?" the perplexed expression on his face vanished instantly.

"You mean the building which had been wrecked and destroyed a few years back?"

Uncomfortable silence engulfed the unlikely group like thick mist, so thick that it was almost choking. The gears of Time seemed to cease its movement as the two exorcists' brains fought to register the meaning of Sakuragi's statement. Unfortunately or fortunately, the peace was soon to be disrupted once more that night as great-no,scratcn that- GARGANTUAN emphasis was put on a well-known syllable. A sound used whenever you hesitate to ponder on a hard-to-find word…

"EeeEEEeeeeehHhh?!"

Not only did the nun and her assistant swivel around in shock to stare at Sakuragi, but Tenkina as well. However, the tomb raider's bewildered look soon slid from her face, only to be replaced by a huge vein twitching ominously at her temple.

"Don't you dare-" the ebony-haired youth begun, snarling, her face muscles going into spasms, annoyance woven in every inch of her sharp voice.

Before she could finish, however, she was cut off by the titian-haired lad.

Nodding knowledgably, Sakuragi continued in a smug tone.

"Yeah…didn't you know? It got overthrown by a battalion of hamsters which took over the whole place!"

A murmur of dawning comprehension echoed throughout the gang. Then-

"What nonsense!" they roared in unison, not a single breath apart; flipping a table which had magically appeared out of no where.

In an instant, Sakuragi found his companion's grip around his neck once more and he whined, protesting, "But that's what they always do on 'Hamtaro'…"

Recoiling slightly at the sight of her accomplice's puppy-eyed stare, she unknowingly loosened her grip , giving Sakuragi the chance of wriggling out of her grasp. At once realizing her mistake of letting her guard down, she hastily sprinted after him, cussing under her breath.

As he laughed his trademark smile uncertainly, Sakuragi dodged and darted about, looking as though he was doing ballet and doing his utmost to avoid his partner's twitching fingers which were yearning to enclose around his neck once more…

This sure is going to be one heck of a crazy night.

A/N: F.I.N.A.L.L.Y! After a helluva long time of hard work…it's done! Sighs in relief Updates would be like a fantasy-impossible- if you expect it soon…so sue me! Blame it all on the irony of secondary 1 life! I simply can't find Time to spare…Sobs And yeah. If you're wondering if I lied about my age when I signed up for fanfiction, yeah, I did. But now I'm officially 13, so : Ya can't get me Boo yeah! . 


End file.
